Where He Belongs
by Jedipati
Summary: Dean is back from Hell, and he knows what he needs to do to save the world- get Sam to use his powers to take out Lilith and all those allied with her.


**Title:** Where he Belongs

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 1305

**Beta:** the wonderful **mercuryblue144**

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Bobby,

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, they aren't mine; I'm just playing with them for a while.

**Spoilers/Warning**: The entire series, Dean POV, semi-evil Dean plotting to get Sam to turn

**Summary:** Dean is back from Hell, and he knows what he needs to do to save the world- get Sam to use his powers to take out Lilith and all those allied with her.

**Notes:** Written for **pathsforme** as part of the AntiChristmas Fic Exchange over at sammessiah on livejournal. I used her first prompt "**Dean didn't return from Hell as human as everyone thought, he however is now immune to holy water and anything that would hurt a demon. He intends to ensure his brother becomes the king he knows is in there.**"

* * *

Dean tried hard not to bounce as he and Bobby approached the motel he knew Sam was in. His Sammy was just beyond one of the doors, and he'd be so happy to see Dean.

Dean was lucky, he knew. It hadn't been Sammy who got him out of Hell, it had felt both too impersonal, and too pure to be a demon, though he figured he wasn't supposed to know that. So he was stuck wondering what had pulled him out of Hell. Whatever it had been, it had tried to make him human again and it succeeded- mostly. He didn't have any problems with salt, holy water, or devil's traps at Bobby's. But he wasn't human anymore. He could feel that he was different now, and he knew that he'd seen the world differently before Hell. Now, if he tried, he could see lines of power and even the souls of the people they passed on the road.

Bobby was a normal human, but his soul was brilliant, shining with relief that Dean was back. Inside that hotel room was someone very powerful, with a soul dark with pain. Dean knew it was Sam, just like he knew there was something else in there. He guessed it was a demon, though he hadn't seen any demons since he'd been back.

He knew just what he needed to do. Lilith wasn't going to win. Sammy was.

Bobby glanced at him. "I know you want to see your brother, but could you try to stop bouncing?"

Dean winced. "Sorry, Bobby," he said. He took a deep breath as they entered the building.

Bobby snorted fondly "Idjit."

Dean grinned. He'd have to find a way to make sure Bobby stayed safe in the war they were about to go through.

Sam would agree with him.

Bobby led the way down the hallway and stopped in front of one of the doors. Dean was too excited to see his brother, to feel him just beyond that door to knock. Bobby did instead.

A woman opened the door. She was definitely a demon. It was Ruby, probably, because what other demon would be with Sam? Dean didn't let himself react, and she didn't seem to recognize them.

After a back and forth about pizza, and wrong rooms, Sam stepped into view. "Hey, is…" he trailed off, staring at Dean.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said. He let some of his hopes for Sam leak through his voice.

Sam didn't say anything. Dean took a cautious step forward, and after a few breathless moments to reassure Sam that Dean was human and Bobby that Dean's only guess for his exit route involved Sam at a crossroads, a few more cautious steps.

"I know," Dean said. "I look fantastic."

Sam grabbed him and hugged him. Dean held on tight. He'd missed Sam so much. It was so hard to let go, but he took his cue from Sam and eventually his brother let him go.

Dean couldn't pay any attention to anyone but Sam now that he was with his brother. Had Sam always been this powerful, and Dean just hadn't seen it?

Sam got rid of the demon, and the two of them and Bobby sat down to try to figure it all out. Sam flatly denied getting Dean out of Hell, which Dean already knew, and didn't admit that the girl was anything but a one-night stand, but they both had to go through the motions. Dean could only wonder what his so powerful brother was thinking. Dean was having trouble remembering how he'd acted before Hell, but he thought he was doing a good job of pretending to be the old Dean.

Dean smiled at his brother. He knew that Sam could easily beat Lilith. It was time for Sam to prove it.

* * *

Finally, Sam and Dean were alone. Bobby was in the car in front of them, leading the way to visit his psychic friend

"So, Sammy, we're going to need to talk," Dean said. "I…"

"What happened in hell?" Sam interrupted.

Dean sighed. "Sorry, Sammy," he said.

Sam closed his eyes. "Damnit," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

"It's all right, Sammy," Dean said. "But I know what their plans are now."

"They just told you?" Sam asked.

Dean wasn't surprised to hear the skepticism in Sam's voice.

"Not really," Dean said. "I overheard most of it. The…" Dean swallowed. "Just, some of the stronger demons were interested in me. They spent…" he shook his head. "I can't talk about it. But I know what to do. They were trying to get me to join them and help them convince you. They said that it would keep you safe, but I knew they were lying."

"I understand," Sam said. He looked out the window. "I'm so sorry, Dean," Sam said.

Dean sighed. "Not your fault, Sammy," Dean said. "But now we have Intel. And it's bad, Sammy. It's real bad."

"What's the plan?"

"They're trying to free Lucifer," Dean said. "They want Lucifer to possess you, and rule the world."

Sam swallowed hard.

Dean smiled. "But I also know how to keep it from happening."

Just out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see Sam looking at him hopefully.

"We stop them," Dean said. "Any way possible. If it means that you use your powers, we use them. We bind Lilith away, and stop her from breaking Lucifer out. There's a time limit, though—"

Sam blinked. "My…"

"Your powers, Sam," Dean said. "You have them, and we're going to need them. I learned a lot downstairs. I bet I can help you figure out how to use them."

Sam looked away.

Dean frowned. "Sammy… you've already started using them, haven't you?"

Sam didn't say anything.

Dean smiled, though Sam couldn't see him. "Good."

Sam started and turned to look at Dean. "What…?" he sputtered out.

Dean grinned. "I learned a lot downstairs," he repeated. "They spent some time taunting me about how much it hurt you when I rejected your powers."

"Demons lie, Dean," Sam said.

"Except when they tell the truth," Dean said. "I know I hurt you. I'm not doing that again. So, you use your powers, and I'll cheerlead from the sides. And maybe give you some pointers. I might not have the super special powers you do, but I bet I can come up with new ways for you to use them."

Sam looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Christo," he hissed.

Dean snorted. "I thought we'd established I'm not a demon. I just realized a few things in hell. I'm going to make sure that you never go through what I did. We're going to fight them, and fight hard."

Sam relaxed slightly.

Dean smiled. It was going to take some work, but he'd bring Sam along. "And that girl with you- she was Ruby, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

Dean nodded. "Well, unless she's part of the 'free Lucifer' crowd, we'll get her help."

Sam sighed. "She kept me alive, these past few months," he admitted. "She's been training me."

Dean nodded. "We'll ask her a few questions, before we trust her."

Sam frowned.

"Sammy, I know, but she might be playing a long con. There's a lot of demons that want Lucifer free. I'm not saying we can't trust her. I'm just saying that we need to be sure."

Sam settled back into his seat.

Dean glanced at him before returning his attention to the road. Sam was going to become a true leader. He'd lead the demons who knew what Lucifer was going to do, and he'd save the world. Dean would be right by his side the entire way, guiding and teaching his brother.

Right where he belonged.


End file.
